


What if I’m on fire?

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Blood, Car Sex, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Eventual Relationships, Fighting Ring, Gang Violence, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Insomnia, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves, field agent seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Seonghwa leans against his desk with his lip between his teeth.  He waited for Wooyoung to set it up, silence falling in the room save for him playing with the earpiece.“It’s huge isn’t it?” Wooyoung broke it in the worst way possible.“Please stop.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first version of Do It. Hope you enjoy.

He wasn’t told his best friend would die the day of his birthday. Kiseong had been shot the night before, and died just an hour after twelve. He bled out, profusely. It wasn’t like Seonghwa had special plans with him, they hadn’t had a proper lunch since high school. It had just been a hello and a small hug, maybe hacking into their station at the worst times to speak into the wire going up his back.

Life loves to fuck with him like a cat and it’s dinner.

He was scoping out a club, late on his birthday. It had barely passed 10 and the club was bumping, people sneaking away, kissing, rubbing, fucking. He took a few seconds to read the club from the bar.

As a kitsune , he had the luck of hearing whatever he wanted to hear. He was alone at his agency and often excluded from relatable conversations he didn’t relate to. He was forced to rival and deal with vampires and werewolvesall alike. They looked at him as this joke species, this rare creature with barely any ability.

Foxes were small, not useless.

He had 8 tails at the moment,each tail represented a change in his life, an obstacle or a setback he over came. He earned his first tail when he almost died inside of his mother.

“You’re cute.” He sees a man shimmy next to him, small, hair black and eyes as dark as his hair. He was a human of course.

His target was a human, a big drug lord, he hasn’t seen any of him yet.

This human, was clearly drunk out of his mind.

“What does he look like?” Seonghwa muttered into the air.

“ _White hair, a bit shorter then you. Have you seen him?”_

Seonghwa moves his head in the direction of a VIP table, zoning in on the conversation. After several shouts and glass clanking, overly slamming shot glasses against the table, he turned away with a hiss. The club was beginning to give him a headache, everyone was so loud.

“No.” He stands up and finally gives the human his attention. If he’s getting any, he might as well fuck and disappear.

“Do not engage.” Wooyoung warned.” We need you back at base, we have a scent for you to track.” 

“Get someone else to do it, I’m busy.” Seonghwa snarled.

“Ho-Who are you talking to?” The human giggles and falls into his arms, he’s smelling him like a dog on a scent.” You smell really nice.” He feels his hand picking at his back pocket and immediately bends his arm back with a growl on the tip of his tongue.

“Our wolves are scent blind right now. They got gassed a few hours ago in Bisous.” This was new. Adrenaline spiked up his legs.

Bisous was a popular club and fighting ring led by two vampires. They’re dirty fucks, but they help KQ get what they need when they need it. Seonghwa doesn’t know why Eden still keeps their company when they continue to harbor certain gangs and criminals.

“Gassed?” Seonghwa quickly retreats from the bar and slides between the sea of bodies.” By who?”

“Looks to be a coven of vampires we’ve been watching. They made it up from Chicago, but we don’t know when they left the States.” Wooyoung relayed the information while flipping pages over pages.” We can’t really track them as of right now.”

As silly as he was, the vampire was insanely quick. He worked quick, flipped on a dime and always had information for Seonghwa.” Eden sent a car pulling up for you. Whatever you smell, let San know.”

San was also a vampire. They were great trackers, but not as efficient. The Canines of the agency however, have never been wrong.

It was a small thong, and Seonghwa grimaced as it was tossed back to him in a plastic bag. He began muttering lowly.” You want me to smell this?”

“It’s all we got.” San leaned back in his seat.” He cracked the window for Seonghwa and let the full process go through. He unfortunately pulled the thong towards his face, giving it a deep inhale before letting the air from the outside flood in.

“Up the street and turn left.” Seonghwa almost felt his head swirl, suddenly he couldn’t smell the people on the street, nor the restaurants along the side. His mind was solely focused on the scent given to him.

“That’s a dead end street. Those are just apartment complexes.” San noted but put the car in drive anyway.” You sure?”

“I know, and yes I’m sure.” He kept his nose up, staying on it until the car turned down the street.

“Which one?” San asked, turning to Seonghwa who pointed at the building in the middle.

“It’s a lot stronger now. You have a gun?”

“Of course I do.” San pulled his gun from between his seat and the console.” You?”

“Yeah.”He opens the car and got out as San was still cruising past the buildings.” Circle around back and meet me up at the fourth floor. Keep the car hidden. If we get made were jumping off that fucking roof.”

“Yes sir.” San mocked a salute as Seonghwa walked up the complex. He kept his gun behind his as if he lived here, naturally walking past the cameras of the beat down neighborhood. He shoulders open the door, body against the railing as he looked up the stairs.

“Seonghwa.” He felt a shiver down his back and turned with his gun nearly pulling the trigger and blasting San’s face open.

“Don’t fucking do that.” He breathes out, skipping up the steps.

“There’s nothing but humans in here.” San makes more to himself than Seonghwa. Wolves could blow their cover immediately.

They make it up to the forth floor,but stop short when a conversation strikes Seonghwa through the walls of each apartment.

“He’s so loud for such a small man.”

“You’ve seen him?”

“I get curious.” San winked, stepping in front of Seonghwa to follow block him. If any bullets came hurdling, he’d heal quickly and his body would reject them.

When San kicks open the door, he finds a middle aged woman with two kids and a husband that seems to be yelling at her front the couch. She screams the pulls her daughter behind her.

She’s shouting Japanese and throwing pots in his direction that San effortlessly weaves past. Her husband stands and grabs the other child, mindlessly looking for what may be a gun. San doesn’t want to find out. He slams the door shut, looking up at Seonghwa with bewildered eyes.

“I think that woman cheated on her man.” San quickly hopped on the drama that ensued.

“That’s the least of our worries.” Seonghwa drags the vampire down the hall before he combusts with the new information.” That’s her scent, where did you get those?”

“His hands were on it when she was on him.” San quickly followed after Seonghwa. San settles for jumping down flights of stairs at a time, leaving Seonghwa and his poor ankles to walk.

As they made it to the car, San got deeper and deeper into it as if he was a reporter. He hopped in the passenger seat after Seonghwa took the role as driver.“Local Japanese woman breaks her vows.”

“Where were they?”

“Strip club.” He looks over at Seonghwa with a smile.” Typical story.”

“She didn’t cheat on her husband San, she was paying the bills.” Seonghwa snorted in anger as most Kitsunes did. Where it was meant to be a warning, most of his coworkers and staff found it “cute”.

“Hey, why don’t you shift anymore?” San cocked his head to him once again as he dragged his finger along the barrel of his gun. Vampire bastard.

“I don’t have a reason to.” Seonghwa answered coldly.San was older than him, by a lot. Where kitsunes can live up to a thousand years as he legends say, San has years on him. Seonghwa was 53, San was almost 230 coming in July. He still very much celebrated his birthday, as he lived to be in the center of attention.

Seonghwa wasn’t happy at all.

“What the fuck did you give me?” He slammed his hand down on Edens desk. He held his head between his hands and complained he had a headache, that he didn’t have the patience. The human wasn’t nearly as stressed as Seonghwa.

“I give you an order and you take it, if it’s a bust, great, get made, do better. If it’s a lady making dinner for her fucking kids you report back and go out the next day.” Eden snarled.” I’m not running a circus.”

“I shoved my face in a pair of thongs and didn’t get to shoot anyone.” Seonghwa said blankly.” Do you know how that feels?”

“No, I’m not a fucking dog.” Eden answered. “There’s a gathering for you downstairs. Happy birthday, go enjoy yourself.

“I’d rather sleep.” Seonghwa muttered.

“That’s an order, Park.” Eden chuckled. He stood to accompany the older downstairs. It consisted of Eden blindfolding him as if his other senses wouldn’t heighten.

They reaches the garage where he snatched the strip of fabric off, their whole unit, which wasn’t much, wishing him a happy birthday.

It was a harmonized happy birthday sang to him with the beeps of the company cars and trucks, each windshield having a letting spelling Seonghwa’s full name

-

Seonghwa didn’t sleep at all, his tails came out with his frustration. Coffee kept him awake during these brutal sleepless nights, but he managed. He’d research everything he could. Trying to find ways to sleep or to bust anyone he’s tracking. Wooyoung was a lot better at these things, but he just liked to try. If he wouldn’t sleep, he needed to make use of his time.

-

Mingi, the lead wolf of the pack as they’ve organized in the agency was heading out. They were their K-9 unit.

“Where are you guys heading?” Seonghwa has just arrived with only an hour of his eyes closed and on his fourth cup of caffeine. It really was a drug.

“Vampires finally flipped.” Mingi closed in on him as most wolves did and took a greeting scent. They were very social, very loud and extremely annoying. “ A few wolves are still blind but we have enough to keep it going.”

Mingi often flirted with Seonghwa, and Seonghwa almost always flirted back.

“When I get back, I’ll give you your birthday present.” Mingi’s eyes flashed amber, and he could almost read his thoughts exactly.

“ If you make it back.” Seonghwa patted his back. He stopped, turning to Mingi with a smile.”Be careful.”

“Careful doesn’t run in the family. Don’t worry, you won’t be living in a _Mingiless_ world any time soon.” Mingi jogged off towards the rest of his pack, some actually in their shifted form in the back of the truck.

Wolves were huge, a lot bigger than Seonghwa, five times bigger than his fox.

“Park, we got something for you.” Yeosang waved the packet around like a bone and whistled obnoxiously.” Come here, boy”

“You want to fucking die?” Seonghwa _almost_ jokingly said, snatching the packet from his grip and making his way to Wooyoung for his wire.” Who gave you this report?”

“Wooyoung, he scoped out the whole building and someway, somehow got into their cameras. I couldn’t get in for weeks.” The human whines. He was the only human aside from Eden in their agency.

“Wooyoung is just better than you.” He sets the paper on Yeosang’s head and finally reaches the room with a tv he wishes he had in his home.

It was massive, Wooyoung used it mostly for presentations, or to watch porn, both disliked by Seonghwa. Around his desk had monitors, he had his headset getting to the wolves and already had his wire set up on the table. The room was dark, though enough light got in with the screens surrounding him.

“You’re earlier than usual.” Seonghwa commented as wooyoung stood to set up his ear piece. This one was new. It was just a Bluetooth he’d put in his ear.

“That’s what she said.” He earned himself an eye roll from the kitsune.” Eden got us these, along with the new bikes out front for the other bloodsuckers.” Seonghwa can’t say he’s ever seen Wooyoung in a hoodie. He always dressed sharp even when just sitting in this room alone with Yeosang. When he brought it up, Wooyoung got defensive.

“ I can’t look like a king  everyday , Seonghwa.”

“That smells like San’s sweatshirt.”

“Well I also like to be dicked down once in a while.”To which he mumbles a small, ‘gross’.” I know you and Mingi had to have fucked. At least by now.”

“Of course we did.” Seonghwa leans against his desk with his lip between his teeth. He waited for Wooyoung to set it up, silence falling in the room save for him playing with the earpiece.

“It’s huge isn’t it?” Wooyoung broke it in the worst way possible.

“Please stop.”

“I’m so happy I work with wolves, these dog’s are always ready to fucking go. And the knot-“

“Time to go.” Seonghwa cut him off and walked towards the door. He turned with his final words of judgement.” You truly are disgusting.”

-

Seonghwa spent the day preparing himself for the party taking place tonight. His target would hopefully be there. He wasn’t supposed to take him down. Doing it now would get him killed in a place like this. He’d need Mingi and his Unit to spread out and keep him covered.

He got a sharp suit for himself, dark blue with small jewels on his tie and golden swirls along the left arm. It truly did make him look like a prince, as San and Yeosang promised.

He was briefly molested by the two in the back of the car and almost had the suit ruined with San’s impeccable stamina.

He spent the hours before judged on they way he got slightly nervous before the event.

”Lots of rich people in there.” San whistled. Yeosang agreed and patted Seonghwa on the shoulder.” Good luck, they’re all pricks with poles up their asses.” San had tried to get Seonghwa to loosen up a little with a laugh. He was good with crowds, but this was too much. Everyone was shining and faking a smile or laugh to everyone they talked to.

He stepped in and quickly got his exits from Wooyoung. It took a while to get in the motion with Wooyoung switching between him and the wolves every few minutes.Once Yeosang returned with San, he was able to stay with Seonghwa while the human handles the unit.

The man has looked Seonghwa up and down a few times and Seonghwa caught it. He spared him a wink two of those times and let his tongue poke between his lips seductively. Seonghwa played it off at the party. Wooyoung kept him updated at all times, every movement of the security and everyone there. The people upstairs and those hiding outside. It was going smoothly until Wooyoung gasped dramatically and startled the fox. He visibly flinched, awkwardly playing it off by sipping from his glass.”Seonghwa, right there!”

“What?” He turns and doesn’t see Hongjoong standing there like a ghost anymore.

“He’s there, he’s heading in the back with two men. They’re just leeches, let them leave. Tail him.” Seonghwa turned on his heel after downing the rest of his expensive champagne. He follows down the hall, though waits on the wall and listens in on the noise going on the inside.

“What is this?”

“2 thousand.” The man said as if it was enough.

“Look at me, you fucking beanpole.” The man looked down at the smaller. It was almost comical watching him quiver, eyes dropping to the floor rather then looking at the human in his eye.” Do I look like someone to be fucked with?”

“No sir.”

“I’ll have my dogs fuck you up, you understand me?” Seonghwa hadn’t seen any wolves here. He was either bluffing, or had to call in for them.

“Yes sir.” He man mumbled under his breath.

“Two thou- does this suit look like its worth two fucking thousand.”

“No sir.” The smaller fanned them off with an angry scowl falling pressed into his features.

The two men walked out and Seonghwa headed for the bathroom, letting the two men walk past him before he backtracks and enters the room. They’re talking so low, Seonghwa almost didn’t catch them talking extreme shit. They were speaking English, little laughs and irritated grits of the teeth.

“You are a hard man to get alone.” Seonghwa purred. He had to put on the act, he wasn’t a spy right now, not an assassin. He was just an innocent Kitsune.

“You following me now?”

“And if I am?” Seonghwa closed in on him, offering to nose his neck briefly. He noticed how fond he was of wolves. He stunk of them, he was always around wolves, even when making conversation.” You smell delicious.” Seonghwa flattered him, pressing a hand against his side to feel for anything. There’s nothing, no gun, no knife. He’s defenseless.” Got a name?”

“Hongjoong.” Is all he says, he shivers under Seonghwa’s well placed delicate touches that leave his skin burning and itching for more. He waits for him to ask for his own, his voice cracking with each syllable like a nervous child. He’s staring up at Seonghwa now, wetting his lips and trying to compose himself. He’s failing greatly. 

“You’re awfully alone out there. Fake drinking and fake smiles.” Seonghwa taunted as he dances his fingers just above his waist. He wanted to bring him in, but have Hongjoong make the first move.

“I’ve never really liked alcohol.” Seonghwa found that surprisingly suspicious, but he plays coy regardless.” Did you , um, did you come here with someone.”

Was this the same guy?

“I don’t have a date at all.” He presses his body against the wall but keeps enough distance for small Hongjoong to try and get closer. His hands lock on the lapels of his suit and tries to pull Seonghwa in.

Seonghwa doesn’t like how helpless he suddenly looks. He doesn’t like how he’s being this pliant, this wanton for him.

Seonghwa knew he was attractive. It’s worked with him and against him equally. He’s almost been drugged, seduced, led away, almost kidnapped.

And then there’s the mad man human trafficker who walks up to him blatantly and asks for his number, and cuts his mission short by an entire month.

This little one was no different. He was dangerous. Small but dangerous.

Hongjoong managed to squeeze past him and grab his hand, tugging the fox after him. He notices how quickly he finds the back exit of the building, quickly maneuvering past security and into the parking lot.

“What’s the rush?”

“Shut it.” Hongjoong whines, it’s meant to be intimidating but it riles Seonghwa up. He presses the shorter up against the car and kisses him, frenzied and wild, anything but sweet. He uses this moment to turn off his earpiece that Wooyoung has been listening into. He was breathing as if he was watching a drama, squealing at certain parts and moving abruptly in his chair. With his old mic, he wouldn’t even know if Wooyoung was walking around.

“Stop it.” Hongjoong pushes him off to round the car and slide into the drivers seat in record time.He unlocks the doors and almost regrets it as Seonghwa immediately attacks his neck.

“Put on your seatbelt.” Hongjoong mutters.” Jesus, you’re like a mosquito.”

“Big man like you worried about a little seatbelt?” He can see how flushed he is even in the dark car. It hums to life, Seonghwa could’ve sworn Hongjoong was too fidgety to drive.” Well, small man.” He added.

“I’ve killed people in a car before.” Hongjoong warns.

“I don’t care about what you do.” Seonghwa quips quickly.” As long as you have those pretty thighs spread for me, then you can do as you please to people.” He pulls away from the event, almost skidding into the streetand speeding off. He keeps a hand firm on his thighs.  


He can’t let Hongjoong try to scare him off with little threats _normal_ people would be terrified of. Seonghwa has purposefully undid someone’s seatbelt and drove headfirst into a building. The man flung from his seat and flew threw the windshield like a ball. His body bounces back and landed on his hood. Splattered on the wall and his car, he didn’t eat for weeks.

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong curses as Seonghwa palms him.” Can you please wait?” Lights flash red as they come to a light where Hongjoong returns each kiss happily.” I don’t live that far I promise just please...” he breathes as he presses his foot on the gas once again, thankful Seonghwa pulls away and steals on his seatbelt.

True to his word,they weren’t very far. Hongjoong led him to the elevator where Seonghwa shoved him in and attacked his lips once more. Hongjoong was an insanely good kisser. He was grabby, he’d grab anything he could reach on Seonghwa. His shirt, his back, his ass. His lips were fully red, swollen from their teeth clanking and biting into each other’s lips.

He grinded down against him, Hongjoong reaching up and fisting his hair. He moans against his lips, trying to grind down against the thigh Seonghwa fitted between his legs.

“You fuckin’ tease.” Hongjoong cursed full of hate and impatience.

They quickly stopped once the door opened, an older couple walking into the elevator where they got out some 20 stories up in the high rise apartment. They had almost acted professional. Hongjoong fixing his tie as they squeezes past the couple and fled down the hall. Hongjoong barely got his door open before Seonghwa started working on his belt.

Seonghwa went down on him against the door to his flat, effectively bringing tears to Hongjoong’s eyes. He grips his face, hips rocking forward desperately into his mouth until Seonghwa pulls off with a lewd pop. He licks up the underside of his length, eyes never leaving Hongjoong’s in the most dangerous way.He quickly pulls the tip between his lips, tongue working around it deliciously, then pulling him back towards the back of his throat.

“Please, just down the hall, do whatever you want when we get down the hall.” He begged Seonghwa, his legs wouldn’t hold up anymore. 

He hadn’t stopped though, bobbing his head quickly. He pulls off his jacket and lays on the floor beside him crumpled up carelessly. 

Hongjoong’s breathing was erratic, he could hear his heart thumping against his chest wildly.

He could tell he hasn’t got much action lately.

Seonghwa threw the human over his shoulder, carrying him down the hall. Left was the laundry room, which he walked in, scoffed and turned to the right for the bedroom. He threw Hongjoong on the bed, pulling off his rings and setting them on the nightstand.

“I hope I have enough condoms.” Hongjoong tried to look through the drawer, struggling as Seonghwa stripped him completely of his trousers and tossed them carelessly on the floor. He whines, hand grabbing frantically for anything even remotely close to a condom.

Hongjoong finally shoved a pack of condoms in his face, and let the bottle of lube hit the bed.

Seonghwa stripped, agonizingly slow and dragged whimpers from Hongjoong. He shrugged off his shirt last, walking on his knees back onto the rather large bed and grabbing a condom. He rips it open and rolls it over his cock. Hongjoong is watching the entire thing, jaw dropped and his tiny hands were fisted into the sheets.” How do you like it?” He asks with his tongue sliding between his teeth.

“Rough.” Hongjoong sits up on the bed, organizing a pillow under his head and relaxing his body. Seonghwa hadn’t expected the apartment to be this nice. He figured people involved with drugs were messy and unorganized, but it was surprisingly clean.

That’s a turn on.

“You sure you mean that?” Seonghwa poured some lube in his hand and slicked himself up, using the rest to prod at Hongjoongs hole.

“I’m already...”

“Oh? Tell me what you did, babe.” His voice alone made Hongjoong shiver.” I want to know.”

“Before I went I um.” He was tripped over his words pathetically.”I fingered myself, bu-but I have short fingers and it didn’t help, and I only had fifteen minutes before-“ Hongjoong mumbles half of it, but the kitsune catches every word with hunger in his eyes. He was so shy all of a sudden, vulnerable even. 

“Poor you.” Hongjoong clung to Seonghwa as he thrusted into him, slow and sweet. It liberated Hongjoong, sent his eyes rolling back and his brain to a different place. He squeezes his eyes shut, moaning out and digging his nails into Seonghwa’s back.” I’ll make sure you feel everything.”

“F-fuck.” He hissed, head dropping against the pillow until he lifted it once more to meet his failed attempt at a kiss. Hongjoong’s body moves up and down the bed,moans dripping from his lips like honey each time Seonghwa grazed any spot. He was so tight, impossibly air tight.

He’s beginning to wonder how many times Hongjoong has actually done this.

His voice now sounded completely different compared to the man speaking, -barking-at the two men.

This wasn’t the same man, this was a bitch. His bitch.

“Ah, yeah.” He was heaving, breaths coming in and out with a whimper. Seonghwa, gripped his neck, not hard enough to choke him, but to leave the weight of his hand there. Just enough for the man below him to squirm. Hongjoong lifted his thighs, wrapping them around his waist tight and pulling him in deeper.” Just like that.”

He had the urge to pleasure him more, give him more. He felt it deep in his gut to fuck Hongjoong into oblivion, until his head drowned in swirls of his scent.

Hongjoong bites into his lip, back arched uncomfortably but he’s too absorbed. Seonghwa keeps his hips up, gets as deep as he can before yanking himself out and shooting back in harshly, the tip of his cock hitting something magical within Hongjoong.

The drug lord nearly sees stars, crying out in complete bliss.

“You’re gonna come?” Seonghwa asks, applying a little pressure to his throat. Restraining airflow _slightly_ always makes an orgasm seem stronger. Hongjoong nods his head aggressively, gripping his biceps hard. He groaned, chest rising and falling with each breath as he came. His body bended, head digging into the pillow as he clenched tightly around Seonghwa. He cried out, each rope bringing another pulsating stream of pleasure up his back.

He finally relaxed under Seonghwa, his body completely jelly in his arms.

Seonghwa isn’t far behind him, grunting before releasing inside the condom, the pressure alone bringing a low moan from Hongjoong. He arches up instinctively, pulling Seonghwa down for another kiss he craves. It’s sloppy and tired, but he manages.

He didn’t want to fall asleep, he wasn’t supposed to stay but he did, collapsing beside Hongjoong where the human was already snoring peacefully. He was so tired, so incredibly tired.

-

It was about 6..7 in the morning? Seonghwa awoke and his heart immediately pounded. Hongjoong was no where near awake, mouth gaped open, but he was breathing through his nose. His hair was sticking up in random places, his leg thrown over Seonghwa’s.

Seonghwa quietly detangles himself from Hongjoong, getting up to find his clothes and pull them on. He heard Hongjoong groan and he almost cursed for not being quicker. He had just gotten his slacks on, turning to greet the drug lord with a fake sweet smile.

”You’re leaving?” He said, almost in a sad voice.   
  


”Why would I stay?” Seonghwa replies gently, voice thick with sleep. Hongjoong rolls on his back, pulling the covers off his body and crawls his way to the edge of the bed where Seonghwa stood, he tugs him closer by his opened belt. He looks up at him with eyes that shouldn’t be _that_ lust filled, especially after just waking up.

”I was hoping you’d give me breakfast.” His voice is soft and sugar sweet. He pulls down what’s left of Seonghwa’s pants, tongue prodding between his lips.” Most important meal of the day.” 

This human shouldn’t make his stomach feel like this.

_ Fuck it. _

-

He turned on his bluetooth once again, waiting for Wooyoung to pick up and send a car. Wooyoung was always there, if it wasn’t at work, he always answered his phone.

“How was it?”

“Surprisingly good.” His eyebrow twitched at the obscene noises coming from behind the ear piece.” What the fuck is going on?”

“Nothing.” He answered with a trained voice, though a lot was clearly happening. He’s had his fill of sex, he didn’t want to hear more.” Mingi came back right as you started fucking that little gremlin he was all pouty and sniffing around the office for you.”

“Tell him to stop looking for me.” Seonghwa chuckled.” Send San, I want to go home.”

“San is...on a mission. Mingi will come and pick you up.”

“San is fucking you.” Seonghwa deadpans.

“San is in Incheon.” Wooyoung argued. He could never tell when Wooyoung was lying. With nearly 200 years under his belt he’s mastered the art of lying. He’s fooled their most accurate detector multiple times.” Mingi’ll find you, I gave him your location.”

-

Mingi basically rushed to him, parking in front of a small shop that Seonghwa got his tea from this morning. He was listening to the sounds around him, taking in the full experience of the morning without keyboards and computers..” How was your night?”

“It went well.” Seonghwa didn’t want to give the wolf all the details.

“Smells like it went too well.” Mingi mumbled, and Seonghwa seen where this was going already.

“Mingi, I have a job to do.” He turned to him with an annoyed tone in his voice . Seonghwa lifted his head and let it fall back against the head of the seat. Ever since Mingi joined the agency and became alpha he’s been imprinting on Seonghwa. It was small at first, wary conversations, small touches, smaller flirts. He grew with the company, turned from a pup to a full wolf within a matter of months. His first rut as an adult hit and Seonghwa rode him through the whole thing. He had to pry the wolf off of him a few times to keep him from shoving his knot in him.

“All I’m saying is sleeping with a drug lord for his trust isn’t the smartest idea.”

“If I didn’t fuck him, then what would I give him, hm? A striking conversation?” Mingi didn’t say anything more after that, he just gripped the steering wheel. This was reality, this was his job.

When they pulled up for Seonghwa’s report. Wooyoung was the first to hit Seonghwa’s chest.” If you ever turn off your mic during a cliffhanger like that I swear to god-“

“Woo, let the man work.” Eden chided gently, chewing on a few skittles with a smirk lit on his face. A shit eating smirk at that.

Seonghwa took his space and ran his report on the conversation between the two men and Honjoong. His words, his scent for in the future if more wolves take on the case.

His scent was awfully strange but comforting. His natural scent under all his cologne was quite calming. A mixture of apple and cinnamon. Under the soap he smelled human. Naturally human. No stench of wolf or the mixed scent of death and life with vampires.

“Did you enjoy your night?” It was the first thing he heard in his ear after taking out his ear piece. San questioned him this time. He said it about eight more times until Seonghwa answered.” I heard we’re getting another wolf.”

Now he’s caught his attention.” Where did you hear that?”

“Eden. We had a chat and he’s taking in a wolf to go on the field with you as a spy. You gotta train him though, don’t worry he’s cute.”

Sometimes he loved San’s huge mouth.

Seonghwa scoffed at the idea alone of a wolf joining him in the field. That basically summarized babysitting for him.

-

“You want me to train a brat? Is that what I’ve been reduced to?” Seonghwa spat and for just a moment he didn’t see Eden as his boss, he seen him as someone younger than him, as another headache to deal with. The wolf was standing next to Eden was no longer a rumor, he was a thing now.” I’m a fucking house mom now, huh?”

“I like what he’s able to do in a short amount of time.” Eden simply said while he filled out a few forms, but he wasn’t paying attention to them. His eyes were focused on the submissive posture of the wolf in front of him. His head was down, arms held in front of him and clasped together in a child like manner.” He’s strategic, a quick learner. Taught him how to use a gun in seven minutes.”

“Does he even have any experience? Real experience.” Seonghwa was beyond tired. Sleeping in a bed with Hongjoong was one of the best nights of sleep he’s had in a while, but he can’t cuddle that warm body every night. He can’t stay with the human.

“I killed my father last night.” The room grew eerily quiet at the sound of that. Even the kitsune who has sprouted his ears flattened them along his head.” I’m capable of defending myself against much larger targets. My dad was six-two.”

Seonghwa hums.

He was cute. He has a baby face, he was a baby.

“How old are you?”

“19.” He answered quickly, standing up straight as if he wanted Seonghwa’s approval for the military.

This was his pupil, his student.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Seonghwa muttered as he turned to leave, slamming the door behind him. Eden laughed of course.

-

Training Jongho wasn’t as annoying as he expected it to be. The wolf didn’t touch anything when he told him not to touch it. He listened carefully, he considered Seonghwa’s words and listened like his life depended on it.

He was an extremely quick leaner, he wasn’t as hot headed as most wolves were, which led him to believe he was a runt.

”I’m the oldest, my younger brother unfortunately was the runt.” Seonghwa hummed in understanding. Foxes weren’t prone to that, but some were, he was. Seonghwa was the youngest, himself being the runt. He climbed his way up though.

”Let’s begin, show me how you’d approach me.” Seonghwa sat in his chair casually as Jongho tried to catch up.

“Don’t be so stiff. The shy look can get you places, but you need the authority to keep the conversation in your court. Toughen up, but don’t look scary.” Jongho, he learned, takes criticism well and applies it to his very day life.” I could’ve easily taken advantage of you.”

“Smoothen our your voice. Your not talking to your mother, your speaking to a stranger who wants to fuck you.”

Seonghwa opens up a better scenario. They’re strangers now and in reality even. Seonghwa is his target and Jongho needs to entice him away from the public.

Jongho is good at conversations, touching not so much.

Jongho starts seductive, but not to forward as Seonghwa’s instructed. He hinted mildly.

When Seonghwa turned his head and smiled back, he was doing ok. When he returned the small touches it means he was getting somewhere. Though when Seonghwa pushes as a normal stranger that’s tipsy and interested, he blushes and retreats.

“Jongho, baby, you need to keep eye contact. Keep your head up, keep advancing. If not then keep it going until you know they aren’t who you’re looking for.” The scenario went great. Jongho successfully squeezes out one of Seonghwa’s recipes as practice information. There was always room for improvement.” Don’t leave until they tell you to.”

“It doesn’t really help that you’re hot.” Jongho mumbles under his breath.

What is up with these wolves?

“Well, there’s a lot of hot people in the world.” Seonghwa sits up and crosses his legs. Jongho grimaces and draws a laugh from the older.

“Why do you...on some cases have to sleep with people?” Jongho pouted.

“People let down this barrier when you make them come. Whether it be them as vulnerable and shy, or pushy and flirtatious. Especially humans.”

“Oh.” Jongho nods, but he can see the gears turning in his head.

“And humans can’t get enough of a wolf knot these days.” Seonghwa cocked his eye at him and caught the wolf blushing.

“Ok.” Jongho moves away from Seonghwa as he giggles to himself, shoulders shaking with joy.

“You’ll get used to it, especially around San and Wooyoung.” Those two vampires never seem to get enough of each other. Where San was mostly on the field with the wolves and Seonghwa, he knew his way around technology. On the days Yeosang and Wooyoung needed some extra hands on keyboards,he was there.

The wolves appreciated San very, very much. Any rumor about the vampire they heard was diminished with his fun personality and his other...skills.

Jongho revealed he has no where else to go. His mom is in the hospital, his one sibling is in the states. He’s essentially homeless.

His house was so empty before. Uncomfortably empty, though Jongho and his nervous habit of grinding his teeth while he slept wasn’t making anything better.

The wolf was having nightmares every thirty minutes or so. He’d wake up with a gasp, and Seonghwa would hear him in the guest room panting and pacing.

He heard each footstep of him creeping down the fall and shoving his face into the crack of his door. Yellow eyes pierced the dark room. They glowed infuriatingly bright, pupils blown to take in enough light to see.

Jongho spoke and quickly stopped to clear his throat. He had dried his own mouth out. He tried again, “Can I sleep with you?”

Seonghwa nodded, moving from the center of his bed to the side and giving the small wolf enough space to curl up in his own little ball.

He moves closer to Seonghwa, resting his head against his chest and taking in his scent. He was imprinting on him as a pup would to his mother. His head rested on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly over time.

By morning Jongho has a leg thrown over Seonghwa, sound asleep. He seen a lot of himself in Jongho. Yes, he was traumatized and afraid, but he was responsible for such a young age. He was trying. He was a little afraid Jongho would bottle himself up like Seonghwa did.

He could tell he was inexperienced, stiff and uncomfortable with people. His body language over all would’ve earned him a place low in Mingi’s unit.

-

Bringing him to their base and leaving him in the middle of their desks while he got coffee, was one of the worst mistakes he made.

San didn’t waste a second to get on the wolf and question him. In a way, it gave him enough of an example of what he should be doing to his targets. Enticing them.

San was a good enticer. His voice was comforting and smooth, he’d close in on Jongho until he broke and finally looked into his eyes.

Seonghwa had to save the wolf from San and his prying hands though.

-

It was Jongho’s first real mission. He doesn’t get a loaded weapon yet, since this mission is exclusively for intel only.

“You hear anything?” Seonghwa asked low against his ear. He threw an arm over Jonghos shoulder and pulled him against his chest. He had to be natural, in a setting like this. Humans flocked together when they were afraid, they screamed and rebelled. With the crowd tonight it wouldn’t be smart to start anything.

“I can barely hear my own thoughts.” Jongho tried to fall into the act, trying to relax. He was so stiff. So stuck in his own head.

“Relax.”

“I’ve never done this, ok. I never went out or dated. This is weird.” Jongho confessed which brought a smile to Seonghwa’s lips.” I’m a virgin.” He admits .

“Just relax.” He rubbed his side to try and comfort him.” Nothing wrong with being pure.”

”When did you lose yours?” Jongjo looked up at him and Seonghwa sucked in a breath through his teeth. He thought for a while.  


”I don’t remember.” Seonghwa quickly interjects.

Jongho awkwardly turned his head back down to rest on his chest, listening to his even heart beat. He gripped Seonghwa’s shirt tight in his fist, but the fox rubbed his shoulder to try and help him again.

“There’s so many people in here.” He whines against Seonghwa. “ I can’t even hear over all of this. It’s so much.” The smell of alcohol and piss and possibly blood and come filled the air. Sweat and spit, perfume, he was overwhelmed. So many scents, so many sounds, bodies of people anywhere and everywhere piled together.

“Just listen. Try and focus in on one conversation. Look.” Seonghwa randomly honed in on a couple in the corner.” She’s mad at him.” Seonghwa repeats each word leaving the woman’s mouth along the stretch of the club.” It’ll become easier the more you do it.” Seonghwa lets go of Jongho to pour him a drink.” You’re a wolf, your sense of smell and hearing is your best weapon in a place like this.

“Small sips, you fucking lightweight.” Seonghwa smirked as Jongho glared at him. Seonghwa flicks his drink and Jongho nearly panics to stable it. He lifts his head to glance at a familiar heap of white hair, dark roots, floppy and short.

“Stay.” He commanded and Jongho’s eyes widened at the tone in his voice.” Actually, come. Dance a little but stay sharp.” He takes Jongho’s hands and pushes him into the dance floor.” He has a wolf with him, keep him distracted while I handle the human.” Wait until Im at the bathroom, and then go talk to him.”

“Seonghwa I cannot-“ Jongho shook his hands in panic, frantically.” I can’t do that.”

“Let me tell you something about your species.” Seonghwa started. Fitting his hand just above the base of where his tail would be if he had shifted, pulling Jongho in close with his chest pressing against his own. The wolf blushed incredibly red, enough to rival the bright drinks being carried on platters.” You touch here and you have all the power in the world. Keep him interested, do not leave with him.” Jongho releases the breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding until Seonghwa let go.

It was a burning pleasure. He understood now why Seonghwa was the best of the best. He knew everything, he was very intuitive.

Jongho wanted to be like that.

Seonghwa walked towards where the bathroom is, passing the human and his guard dog on the way. He listened closely to the chair scooting back and smiled softly to himself as the human followed.

He put everything Seonghwa taught him to the test, and somehow, he was eating out of his hand. The wolf was much taller, much larger yet he had his full attention. He was trying to scent Jongho in a way he needed to avoid.

He needed to play hard.

“Funny catching you here.” Seonghwa was washing his hands as the human walked in. He wasn’t dressed as he was in the gala. He has on jeans and a shirt to relax and drink.

“Very funny.” Seonghwa catch his eyes as he stepped close to the human.”Unless you’re following me?”

“You don’t have your ear piece in today.” Seonghwa was taken aback.” I found it very weird you had one in. Why? ”Seonghwa hummed as the human unsheathes a knife from under his shirt.” Who are you?” Seonghwa almost laughed.

He strides towards him, grabbing his wrist and pinning the smaller against the wall.

“Ah, ah.” Seonghwa shakes his finger, easily overpowering the human.” You are in a club full of people, baby. Anyone can walk through these doors and start a panic. He squeezes his wrist hard enough for him to drop the knife.” Be a little wiser.”

“Fuck off.” Hongjoong was trying to push him off, trying to kick at him, though Seonghwa was a lot stronger.

Seonghwa threw him aside and dried his hands, picking up the small knife and twirling it between his fingers. Hongjoong scrambles to his feet, standing between the corner and the sink at the end.

“What are you doing in Seoul?” 

“I ain’t telling you shit.” Hongjoong snaps, he’s looking around, but there’s nothing for him to defend himself with. Unless he grows strong enough to pull the sink off.

“You’re right.” Seonghwa bent their knife into the shape of a U. “You don’t have to tell me shit.” He chuckled in a way the riled a shiver from Hongjoong.

Seonghwa hitches the knife on his shirt and lets it hang there uselessly. He caresses his face.” I didn’t expect you to tell me any anything either. Even after making you feel _so_ _ so _ good.” Seonghwa turns to leave the bathroom, just as he makes it to the door the human steps away from the corner.” Convinced I should’ve woke up earlier instead of falling back asleep.” He taunted and tsked shamefully.

“Can you just  wait?” He breathes out.” Wait.”

Seonghwa spun slowly on his heel, looking at the human with an expectant look.” You don’t have any info for me. Why should I?”

“Wait, just- please?” Hongjoong was coming off desperate as most humans did.” I-“

“Or do you have something more for me?” Seonghwa walks back, pinning him back into the corner. Hongjoong feels the tip of the now curved knife digging into his skin.” Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa through his long pretty lashes.” Do you?”

Hongjoong grabs his face and smashes his lips against Seonghwa’s, the kitsune picking him up and setting him on the edge of the sink near them. He’s wrapping his legs tight around his waist. He kisses him harshly, nipping his lips and pulling him in for more.

“A bathroom isn’t the ideal place to get your back broken in, hm?” Hongjoong reluctantly slips from Seonghwa’s grasp and grabs his arm, leading him out of the bathroom and back into the space of the club.

Jongho was very busy. He gave the boy a look and he nodded his head, looking back up at the wolf with bright eyes and using his fingers to press against the base of his spine. The wolf jumps and laughs a great deal.

He could see the way Hongjoong was thinking through all of this. His breathing was uncontrolled. His steps were uneven. They left down a hall Seonghwa hadn’t knew existed. A secret exit Hongjoong must’ve been familiar with.

Which translates to Hongjoong knowing the owner. Jongin was supposed to be neutral, he was supposed to count his money, mind his business and run his club.

Hongjoong dragged Seonghwa and throws him in the back seat of the overly expansive car. This car was different from the one before. This beauty was red. The inside was leather, it smelt rich itself.

Hongjoong straddles his lap and quickly closing the car door as he ground his hips down against him.

“Are you insane?” Seonghwa asks, head tilting to the side too innocently.

“Maybe.” Hongjoong attacked his neck, Seonghwa feeling him up and gripping his ass. He draws a moan from Hongjoong, the smaller pulling off with a line of spit connected to his neck.” Just maybe.”

“You still owe me a little something.” Seonghwa taunts in a honey voice.

“I’m giving it to you.” Hongjoong managed to lean back against the passenger seat ahead and shimmy his pants off with enough flexibility and familiarity, as he’s done it before. He tried to work Seonghwa out of his pants.

“Talk to me.”

“I’m...there’s acomplex about five minutes or so from here.” He started, finally getting his belt undone and pulling out his dick. The shorter pulled under the front seat until it scooted forward to give him enough space to kneel down

Just as he sat on his legs, working spit in his mouth, Seonghwa grabbed his hair and slammed his head on the seat behind him.” You want it? Finish what you have to say.”

“All you need to know is I’m making my money.”

This drug lord is hiding something. Seonghwa would like to know.

He smears the tip of his cock across his cheek, slapping the other one hard enough for his head to whip the other way into it. He lets him go, leaning back in his seat.

Hongjoong was squeezing his thighs together, feeling the pressure settle along the base of his cock.

“We have females that we are ... working with for a few months.”

“You mean children?” Seonghwa’s voice scandalized as he inclined his head.

“They’re adults.” Hongjoong reaches up to touch his cock, how ever Seonghwa slaps his hand away. Hongjoong grips his hand, nursing the stinging blow.

“You’re not a wolf, yet you’re strength is impressive.”

“You don’t know what I am.” Seonghwa challenges.

Seonghwa left the car with little words left to Hongjoong. The human was laying on the seats, chest heaving and his thighs and face covered in Seonghwa.

He fixed his clothes and continued in the club. He was calling Jongho, the younger coming out several minutes later with swollen lips, but that’s all.

“Stop looking at me like that, you were taking too long.”

“I specifically told you not to engage.”

“He was hot!” Jongho’s argued. “ He was a tall glass of fine water.”

“I told you there’s plenty of hot people.” Seonghwa took the younger back to the base where they gave his and Seonghwa’s report.

-

Seonghwa doesn’t dislike running into Hongjoong. It’s just an inconvenience to his time. He can’t seem to avoid the small drug lord, nor does he want to.

When Seonghwa catches the human trying to climb a shelf for a bit of green tea, Seonghwa reaches it for him and drops it in the basket

“What're you doing here?” He snarls, Seonghwa almost didn’t recognize his tone of voice.

The aisle was full of people, he couldn’t take any chances.

“I’m shopping, just as you are. I do normal things too.”

Two scents catch his attention, but he doesn’t pay them any mind. He doubts Hongjoong is stupid enough to cause a scene in public. Yet if he wanted to ambush him, he could play his little game.

“I’m only seventeen you creep.” The men closing in on him stopped, heads turned towards Seonghwa and Hongjoong.” Don’t touch me!” It was instantaneous, he slapped Hongjoong only enough for a sting. Seonghwa backed away with his eyebrows furrowed in fear.

Two older men from the aisles stepped in as well as a woman.

Seonghwa quickly turned away while Hongjoong tried to explain himself without getting decked in his neck.

Seonghwa had his ways. Some of them were crueler than others.

-

The hours before had began to annoy him, with little sleep and training Jongho, avoiding Mingi whilst dealing with these two vampires.

Fucking vampires.

He felt san’s hand stroking up his thigh. These two were always up to no good. He could handle them both separately, but together they were worse.

Just as his finger tips danced across his jeans, Seonghwa sprouted a few tails in annoyance., only 3 but pushing his limits could release all 8. He accidentally pushed back the monitor behind him with his tail and startling Wooyoung enough for him to almost fall from his lap.

They were black as his hair and ears were. Patches of grey and white on a few. They represented self healing, fanning out in an irritated motion.

They were bushy and thick. Nearly as tall as San and took up a lot of space, Hence why he kept them hidden.

“I’ve never seen them before.” He strokes his hand on a random tail centered.” You have a lot of self control, my friend.”

Wooyoung agreed with a hum, continuing to stroke his hand up his back in random patterns. Today was not the day at all. He didn’t want to give into them, they’d never learn if he rewarded this behavior. No matter how stressed-

“Stop bothering Seonghwa.” Mingi walked through the desks with a loaded gun, which wasn’t very smart this day and age. Two wolves were behind him Yunho being his second in command and Yuta.

“We’re not bothering him!” Wooyoung got up anyways leaving San to take the full space of his lap. Wooyoung muttered something along the lines of German or Russian or whatever, and earned a chuckle from San.

Seonghwa didn’t say anything, he just stared at his hands on the desk,eyes blown wide and mouth agape.

“You’re definitely bothering him.” Mingi tries shooed the vampire away.” He stinks of annoyance. No offense.”

San stays firmly planted on his lap.” Seonghwa isn’t annoyed by me, right babe?” He asked, though the kitsune only continued to type up his report. He just wanted to be done. He wants to sleep, but he knows his brain is too much of an ass for that.

” Us canines know when others are annoyed.” Mingi crosses his arms and lifts his head proudly. San scoffs and follows after Wooyoung for their next target, being Yeosang.

-

Mingi took Seonghwa to his place and kept him out of public for the time being.

“ I sent Yunho to Eden and he requested a break for you.” Mingi said once the silence finally set in, save for the stove where he heated up some shrimp-thing his mom taught him to make while she was in the states.

“What!” Seonghwa slammed his hands on the table, taken out of his silent panic and induced into a loud one.” You can’t do that!” Seonghwa tried to escape the house, But Mingi wasn’t a leader for just any reason.

He was a lot faster than Seonghwa, as dumb as he sounded sometimes, he was more strategically prepared then Seonghwa. He had opened thefridge and set a chair in front of it, leaving Seonghwa two options.

Jump over the table into the Mingi’s arms, or run around the table, right into the wolf’s arms.

“Seonghwa you look like shit. In the beautiful kind of way.” Mingi presses him against the kitchen table and restrained him in a hug.” Every day you smell more and more stressed. It gets worse, you don’t eat, you don’t sleep. Ever since Kiseong-“

“Stop it.” Seonghwa’s voice broke, he squirmed in his grip weakly, hit his arms and back for the wolf to let him go.” Stop.” He cried.” Stop, stop,stop.”

Stop.

“You’re a mess.” He cradled his face in his larger hands.” Please, just take the break. You need it, you need to stop, Hwa.”

“How long is it?”

“How ever Eden takes it from Yunho.” He turned back to the stove and gave the pot a small stir.” Could be two weeks, could be a month. It’s his call.”

Wolf bastard.

Why did Mingi have to be someone who cared about him? Why didn’t he just leave? Why wouldn’t he be someone who comes and goes. Why wouldn’t any of the people at his agency just stop caring? Stop loving him.

Stop this attachment he felt for them.

  
-

He was given a month long break. He’d still see Jongho working as they were _roommates_ now.

Seonghwa still paid the bills, but Jongho liked to call them roommates. He’d rub Seonghwa’s shoulders and keep him away when he was working on his own.

Since Seonghwa was supposed to be training him, he got out with Yeosang for temporary technology training. Extra eyes on the wolves and their bases until Seonghwa was able to return.

His break was honestly hell. Seonghwa thrived off of work. If he didn’t have something to do daily he’d lose his mind. He hated that part of him.

He was banned from the agency, and if he showed up, San was given full permission to touch him however he’d like. It’s worse than being shot.

So Seonghwa took a walk. He still avoided Kiseong’s grave. He didn’t have the guts to go look at it and set some flowers down it whatever.   
  


He just walked anywhere. He took in the fresh air and the calm streets of a Tuesday afternoon. There wasn’t much traffic today, but he’d still rather not drive. He turned off from his normal way to work and decided to take his walk somewhere else. He got some ice cream, something he hadn’t done in decades, and enjoyed the cool day.

There was a black car pulling up to a stop sign on a vacant street. Seonghwa recognized it, but didn’t dare look directly at it. He recognized the scent of Mingi immediately, but he decided against giving the wolf what he wanted.

“How’s the break going?”

”Fuck you. You’re a snitch.” Mingi backed the car up to keep up with Seonghwa, and soon pulled into the sidewalk to cut him off.” Mingi.” The fox snarled.

”Get in. Let me make it up to you.”

“I already have ice cream, I’m not hungry.”

”I’m not treating you to food.” The wolf leaned out the window.” Get in.”

  
He gets around the car and slides into the passenger seat. Mingi turns the car away from the stop sign and heads back whatever way he came.

He can only assume he went shopping, there’s bags in the backseat and a bag of grapes that look half eaten.

Mingi pulls into a parking lot, towards the back where anyone crazy would park. The distance between Mingi’s car and the store was incredible.

”I thought you said you were going to make it up to me after running to Eden.”

Mingi wordlessly reaches over Seonghwa and reclines his seat back fully. Seonghwa wants to push the wolf back, he really does.

But he also smelt like sex on legs. The scent of a wolf like _him_ was incredibly enticing. Thoughts ran in and out of his head as is jeans were being tugged down to his knees, and his legs lifted towards his chest.

Mingi licks a fat stripe over his hole and makes the ice cream on his tongue roll right off. It mixed with the influx of spit seeping from the corner of his mouth. He reached down to grip his hair, relaxing fully and moving to try and grind up against his face lazily.

”This is your break. I’ll take care of you.” He feels him mumble against his asscheek.

As betrayed as he felt, Mingi really had a skilled tongue. It pushed into him and drive him insane.

”Goodness...” he tries to finish his ice cream as best he can. It’s melting over his finger, hot moans helping it to drip in Mingi’s car.

”Just fuck me.” He tries to pry his head away,weakly pushing with enough force to only push him away for a second.

Mingi lifts up when he _feels_ like it and loosens finally reveals what he’s been doing with his hands beneath the seat.   
  


Stroking his cock with the spit that had rolled from his chin and landed against the tip.

He was filthy. He was worse than San and Wooyoung.

The stretch made his eyes roll back, his ice cream ending up out the window as Mingi lifted one of his legs to hike over his shoulder.

God, he filled him nicely. He hadn’t been fucked in a while and he could honestly tell. It burned, but it was so good to feel it.

He gripped Mingi’s shirt, watching as his dick disappeared into him, filling him up and almost leaving him empty when he pulled out.

He moaned for more, scratching at his arms, grabbing the seat, anything.

“Do you forgive me?” Mingi rasps.” Do you?”

Seonghwa nods dumbly his other leg lifted and pressed against his chest.

”Good.” Mingi gives him the break he _needs_ And fucks him senseless. He really hits home and licks the ice cream from his thumb.

Mingi rolled Seonghwa on top of him, his knot nestled deep into him as the fox relaxed against his chest.

”Anything I said while you fucked me will not be held against me.”

”You said you forgave me.”

“Negative.” His tails slumped against the dashboard.” I only said that so you’d fuck me good.”

Mingi kisses his forehead, surprisingly intimate and it shouldn’t have made his heart quicken the way it did.

-

He’s going back to work today, and it’s a great feeling. He’s not excited at all. He gets to train Jongho again, who he hasn’t trained privately in the art of shooting a gun.

San greeted him with a hug, as did Wooyoung.   
  


He was still traumatized with how things have gone since the beginning of April, but he’s back. He’s not better, but he’s getting there.

He might visit Kiseong’s grave for a hello and a small hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping with Hongjoong became less of a normality. The places he’d find Hongjoong was unprecedented to the report given of him with the little info they had. The thing was, Hongjoong found him the majority of the time. His excuse of just being around, at the right place at the right time.

Bisous underground was loud and way out of Seonghwa’s comfort zone in general. The club upstairs wasn’t nearly as rowdy, but there aren’t bets of high numbers being thrown around carelessly with each fight in the ring.

He only had Mingi with him as his backup, he was somewhere above and scouted the top floor while Seonghwa checked out the ring. He came voluntarily, Seonghwa supposed its to watch Seonghwa, but they’ll be in different locations regardless.

There were vampires in the center, both throwing fatal blows until they both came to the ground. He scrambled on the floor together, screams and chants of the patrons angry at both sides; their betted money a thread away from being lost.

He needed to be careful today though. He was treading greatly in vampire territory. There weren’t many wolves down below and usually when there was, they’d start a big problem with them.

Being below the club, there were no security to keep the wolves safe until they left.

So, Seonghwa sat quietly as the two vampires fought, wounds healing until they were both able to get up and fight it out again.

These only ended in one way; death.

He spots a particular human along one of the rails with two wolves at his side, big wolves. He can only assume it’s Hongjoong’s status or there’s more wolves eager to protect their paycheck that’s keeping the vampires at bay.

The vampires in the ring are going down again, quickly forming chunks at their chest, almost exposing their hearts. The audience curse, but cheers when each get up to continue the fight.

Seonghwa doesn’t pay Hongjoong much attention. He doesn’t believe the human has even seen him yet in he crowd surrounding him.

To his luck; he’s grabbed, a hand covering his mouth and seamlessly pulled through the crowd towards the back. The door is shoved open and just before he’s dragged from the ring. Seonghwa twists, and pushes back, shoving the larger wolf from him and accidentally letting his body drop over the rail. He lands on some bikes and knocks them over, possibly crushing the one beneath him.

“I promise, I wasn’t gonna hurt you.”

The wolf groans from the bottom as Hongjoong emerges from the exit.

“Next time, I’ll kill your dogs.” Seonghwa snorts angrily.

“I didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers.” The human reasons.” Really, I was just...”

“If you want something, say it.” Seonghwa presses, backing Hongjoong up towards the dirty brick wall.” Go on, you’ve got my attention.”

“Come to my apartment.”

“I’m working.” Seonghwa simply denies him, turning to head back into the club where the screams and cheers intensify, there’s no doubt Hongjoong betted as well. Yet, another wolf is blocking his way.

Apparently Hongjoong’s sense of pride was no longer there. He spoke freely with both guards present.

“I need this.” His breath hitches.” Seonghwa it’s been weeks.”

“You’re going to have to tell me more if you want me to fuck you.” It’s not that he’s uninterested. Mingi can smell Seonghwa under all these people, and with the fresh air outside scattering his scent, any slight difference in the intensity will draw him to follow.

“I could easily find someone else.” He can smell when hewas lying. Hongjoong wasn’t socially ready to have a new conversation with a new face, nor would anyone stay after finding out he was dealing in Korea.

“Then do that.” Seonghwa’s attention is on him again. The human visibly shrinks.

“Don’t be like that.”

“We don’t fuck whenever you want to fuck.” He the human backs up naturally as Seonghwa’s stalks towards him. He reached out to grab his shirt and keep his smaller form still.” You don’t call the shots. If I want to leave you untouched for a month, then you’ll be like that.”

He shivered, breathing out and finally looking up at Seonghwa with pitiful eyes.

“You also dragged me out of there like a fucking hostage. You haven’t earned it, you’ve pissed me off.” Seonghwa hasn’t had the privilege of getting into regular fights. If he did, he wouldn’t be so pent up, he’d let his anger out right then and there instead of talking about his feelings.

“Take it out on me.” He catches the shirt mumble, he hears him perfectly. But why not drag it out?”

“What was that?”

He doesn’t speak. He shys away instead. He nods his head for his dogs to head back inside, away from their conversation.

“Tell you what. I’ll show up at your place if you’re willing to give me a copy of every illegal thing you’ve sold in the past month that you’ve been here.” Seonghwa waited patiently as the words settled in Hongjoong’s head. The human gave him a look.

“You know I can’t do that.”

Seonghwa hums.

“Then I have no business with you.” He moves forward away from him. It’s become too easy to beat Hongjoong, the human was already reaching out to grab him.

“Who do you fucking work for? Are you at a rival gang?Under the table?” His eyes are wild and wide, reading more than desperate.

“You don’t need to know. Just as I don’t need to know.” Seonghwa pushes past the guard and makes his way back into the ring.” If you don’t have what I need, then I don’t have what you need.”

“I’ll give you a transcript of the amount of drugs I’ve sold. Nothing else.” Hongjoong follows him in and tracks him up the steps towards the top floor.

“What else are you selling?” Seonghwa’s only other thought could be prostitution or weed. Certain things just simply can’t be smuggled into Korea without the risk. Some things weren’t worth it.

“You’re driving me fucking crazy.” Hongjoong says through grit teeth. Seonghwa can see the gears shifting in his head. The right words trying to form over his mouth before he finally speaks.

“Listen, I will give you numbers on my drugs, _only_.”

“Risking your business just to have sex with me? I’m flattered.” Seonghwa lifts his chin.” But, I don’t make compromises with men.” His hand falls down his shirt, winding it around his body until he’s grabbing a handful of his ass.”Because the second you do, they try to do it again and again and again.”

“Seonghwa...you make me feel normal. Like a normal person with normal needs and wants. It’s scary.”

_Oh no._

“I just...I really need you.” He looks up at Seonghwafrom beneath his lashes. He sees what he’s doing, pulling at the strings of his heart like a puppet, and it’s almost working. Hongjoong isn’t meant to try and flatter someone into doing what he wants. He’s rough around the edges. He’s build for violence and blood, not a cute face and wide eyes. If Seonghwa just weren’t conditioned to not give a fuck, it would on him.

“You _want_ me.” He corrects.

“No, I need you.” He grips his shirt in his tiny hands and pulls.” I’ll give you whatever you want, just please...” he gives in.” I always have my numbers, just so I know I’m getting my money. I can print it out and...”

Seonghwa cocks his head to the side, gently prying his death grip from his shirt.” Surprise me when I get there.” He pats his cheek and turns with just that.

//

“I’m calling it early.” He sits next to Mingi naturally, taking his cup and drinking from it himself.

“Why’s that? There’s a few wolves up here associated with him. Apparently the little fuck is an asshole. They open up pretty easy when you ask them.”

“Because I got what I want. I’ll see you in the morning.” Mingi raises a brow, following Seonghwa out of Bisous.

“What do you mean you got what you want?”

“I mean I got what I want.” He unlocks his car miraculously parked next to Mingi’s.” Relax. I need you to give Eden the full rundown on those wolves. Might be useful in the future.” It won’t.

Hes positive Mingi doesn’t know what a rundown is, but as long as he feels accomplished and helpful, Seonghwa is happy.

“Got it.” He gets to his car and pulls open the door, hesitating as he was about to get in.” Are you free next week?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Go out with me. Just for a few drinks.”

Seonghwa chuckles, because what the fuck is Mingi doing?

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Seonghwa leans against his car, his smile showing perfectly in the deep night

“Yeah.” He easily says.” I am.”

“I’ll call you.” Seonghwa gets in and starts it up, completely missing when Mingi has his own excitement party in the drivers seat.

He’s sweet.

His drive to the complex was drawn out just slightly. He’d admit it, making the human wait grew on him. He’s so impatient and after a certain amount of time, he’ll complain when Seonghwa finally shows up.

But this time, the fox was too early. Hongjoong wasn’t ready at all when he swung the door open irritatedly.

“I didn’t expect you to be so early.” He’s wearing a robe and his hair is wet, falling over his eyes and making him look younger.” I thought you’d be here later. Sorry about the mess, I was kind of rushing...” he could tell. His apartment wasn’t as clean as it was last time.

“I knew you’d try to look pretty for me.” He smiles and leaves Hongjoong at the door.

There’s a set of lingerie set out on the couch and a glass of some imported wine. Seonghwa takes his time inspecting it, running his fingers over the seam and the lace. Deep royal blue panties and a garter belt was all it was. There was a thin sink shirt the same shade to cover him up until Seonghwa came, he guesses. He could imagine it, his skin contrasted so nicely against the dark color. He’d never expect a drug lord with something so _promiscuous_

“I wasn’t done...” Seonghwa leaves the lacy undergarments at the couch, striding back over to Hongjoong who’s watching him by the door.

He grips the end of the robe and pulls at the tie, loosening it until it fell open.

There’s a few scars along his chest and abdomen, he’s never really looked too closely at his body until now. It’s usually dark when they fuck, barely any time to really take in each other’s form. It’s rushed and impatient just for the touches to spread and pleasure to explode.

Hongjoong was just small. Fragile with a hint of strong in his posture and stature.

There’s a long scar going up from his thigh to his hip. It’sdark and unmistakably new.

“What happened here?” He draws his finger up the line.

“I got cut by some guys I was doing business with. They tried to leave me without paying.”

“Looks like more than a cut.” Seonghwa hums, thumb dipping into his hip and experimenting with the pressure.

He doesn’t hiss or cry out, but the touch makes him shiver.” It wasn’t too bad. You can’t really feel pain when you’re running for your life.”

“I never took you for a runner.” He guides his hips closer.” But you are quite small.”

“Let me finish getting dressed.” He blushes deeply, trying to pry himself away from Seonghwa, but he never lets go.

“I like you like this. Bare and exposed.”

Hongjoong was hard regardless, but then he uttered those words, a single pearl slid down the crown of his dick.

“It reminds me of how feral I can really be.” Seonghwa shed his shirt, his belt leaving his pants next. He takes the belt and grips Hongjoong’s wrists, locking them together and pulling him in.

“The papers are on the table...”

“Let’s go see.” Hongjoong’s eyes widened, tugging Hongjoong behind him towards the kitchen of his apartment. It small, like the owner.

There’s three papers set neatly on the table, Hongjoong soon bent over them with Seonghwa behind him.

“I guess you are a good boy.”

He feels the drag of Seonghwa’s body behind him, the fox dropping down and reaching between his thighs to grip his shaft.

He gasps greatly, rutting against the cool table.

“Spread yourself open.” Seonghwa mumbles against his thigh, kissing between them before hooking his tongue beneath his balls.

Hongjoong does as he’s told, sweaty hands coming behind him to grip his cheeks. Spreading them for Seonghwa to blow against his hole.

“Hwa!” He rasps, almost falling forward, but the table keeps him upright.” Hwa, please.”

“I move at my own pace.”

“Seonghwa...” Seonghwa narrowly misses his hole, kissing along the cleft of his ass and back down towards his balls. The hand on his cock compressing him and it makes the smaller want to yell.

He does take his time, but he doesn’t give Hongjoong what he needs. He simply soaks his fingers between his lips and circles them over his puckered hole, standing.

He moves to pick up one of the papers , the one in the middle. There’s transactions and prices that rival most of the busts he’s caught so far.

He really was making his money.

“What’s this?” He scans the page, eyebrows furrows in close.” White, green eyes, 112 pounds. Age 14.”

He feels Hongjoong stiffen beneath him.

Seonghwa’s heat behind him evaporated. He takes his clothes, and begins getting dressed.

“You have to understand it’s a tough business-“ 

“Tough business my ass. You’re selling little girls!”

“Keep your voice down.” Hongjoong grips his hair.” Seonghwa, listen.”

“No, I don’t want to.” He shrugs, already fitting his belt between the loops of his pants.” You’re sick. You’re taking young children.”

“I bought them and I sold them. I don’t...I don’t trick them into a fucking van.”

“That makes it worse.” Seonghwa levels with him.” You are disgusting. The drugs I can take, employing grown adults , but a tiny child. She’s barely started her life and you take her and flip her like a house.”

Seonghwa moves for the door as Hongjoong holds himself.

“Please wait.”

“Goodbye, Hongjoong.”

“I’ll stop.” He has a single tear breaking from his eyes.” I will fucking stop, I’ll get rid of the ones I already have. I’ll give them to a shelter or something I don’t fucking know, but I’ll stop.”

Seonghwa stops just as he grips the doorknob.

“If being with you means...I’ll stop. I’ll lose a fortune but it doesn’t matter.”

“How much money are you losing, exactly.” Seonghwa turns to look at him.

“Around half a million. I get 10 percent for every auction, and then another 15 for transportation and hygiene.”

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa hits the door. It startled him, he sees him jump from the corner of his eye.

“We don’t have to do anything. Just...can you please stay here with me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know.” He shakes his head.” But I know you will and I don’t know why you do, but please stay here.”

“Go get dressed.” Seonghwa turns away from the door and moves towards the couch. He watches as the smaller takes short steps back to the bedroom and tries to organize himself.

It takes Hongjoong a while before he’s back into the living room. He turns on the tv and two sit in silence, Hongjoong laying on top of him and listening to his heartbeat.

“I hate this show.”

Seonghwa doesn’t speak. He just combs his fingers through his hair. Because one day Hongjoong will be in prison. He won’t see him again, he’ll never touch him, kiss him. There’s no hope for anything real.

“I know you’re an agent.” Seonghwa stiffens and his hand stutters in his hair.

“How would you know that?”

“My dog got your badge when he grabbed you at Bisous.” Hongjoong traces his fingers along his bicep.

“I know you’re going to arrest me in a few days.”

“I won’t.” Seonghwa looks down at his head. His hand starts once again through the smooth strands.”I thought about a compromise when you said you’d stop selling children.”

“Please stop saying it like that.”

“I’m just calling it how it is. Your gang will be under my agency’s eye. You’ll be informants of such. We can utilize your wolves and add them to our units and-“

“Ok.”

“You can’t just say ok.” Seonghwa chuckles.” I have to speak with my boss. Get things arranged. Extra gear and things like that.

“They’re at your full disposal. But I still need to sell my drugs. It’s how I’m able to have several apartments scattered in the city and nice cars.”

“You’ll have a limit. A certain amount you can sell on a weekly basis, most likely-“

“You make me feel things I shouldn’t.” Seonghwa froze once again beneath him.” When I see you it makes my skin feel hot. I get all nervous and hyper sensitive. I feel like I’m talking too loud, I try to be careful. I can’t hide how I feel.”

“Things are complicated right now, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa rubs his hand over his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. Things are just...complicated.”

“You...you have a mate?” He tries blindly.

“No.” Seonghwa shakes his head.

“You like someone else?” He sits up.

Seonghwa pauses, voice barely projecting as he answers.

“No.”

“Then what could it be? Does someone else like you?”

Seonghwa looks up at him.

”Oh...”

“When I first met him he called dibs on me.” His eyes roll automatically.” In front of the _entire_ garage and the wolf unit.”

“Sounds like me...”

“You two have many similarities. Maybe that’s why you’re both driving me up a wall. If you weren’t human you’d smell him.”

“You had sex with him before you came here?” He tried not to sound jealous, Seonghwa could hear it in his voice. But he knew better than that. The way Hongjoong looked down at him and kind of peeling himself away.

“He scented me a few days ago. We got into a little argument and I forgave him and things got...complicated.”

“Stop using that word. Express yourself. Say what you want to say.”

“I like him, but I also don’t. I’m bad for him. He’s so...he’s kind of innocent. He’s caring and friendly and just one of the dumbest people I’ve ever met.” He throws his head back into the couch, sighing out and bringing his hands to his neck.” I’d ruin him. Seeing him smile is one of the few reasons I go to work everyday and put up with my boss.”

“If he makes you feel that way...you should be with him.”

“Did you not hear me?”

“It sounds like he makes you feel good. I’m no wolf but I know if they scent you, that means they like you.”

“Hongjoong, I-“

“He makes you think about your own flaws. He sounds perfect for you, Seonghwa. Someone you need in your life.”

“I don’t know what to say about that...”

“You should get up and go talk to him. If I can’t be with you I’d rather see you happy than depressed.” Hongjoomg moves from his lap and sits beside him.” Go.”

”It’s late, I can’t just go see him.”

”I’m sure he’d answer for you if he called dibs.” 

“I’ll see you later.” Hongjoong nods and walks him out. Just as he leaves Hongjoong pulls him back, hands cupping his cheeks and sharing another kiss with the fox.

His lips move languidly against his, both never rushing through it, it might be their last.

//

“Mingi, no!” Seonghwa swats the piece of candy from his hand.” Mingi, that was on the floor.”

“Five seconds rule.” Mingi stares down at the candy, bottom lip wobbling pitifully. This habit needed to stop, for Seonghwa’s sake.

“No.” Seonghwa picks it up to toss it in the garbage bin and rummages around the bowl for another piece identical to it.” Don’t drop it this time.”

“That was a waste of candy...” he whines but unwraps and eats his new piece anyway.

Seeing Hongjoong wasn’t a normality anymore. He seen him once or twice. He either came to chew Eden’s ass out about his vague directions, or he came to furiously make out with Yunho in the middle of the office or in front of the unit.

Seonghwa set them up and focused mostly on his infatuation with wolves, and Yunho’s amazing personality.

It was an instant click.

“Mingi...don’t forget your vest.” Seonghwa held it up for the wolf to take and quickly strap onto his figure. He leans down to kiss Seonghwa.

It was routine at this point. Mingi would leave things just to come back and give Seonghwa another kiss.

In all honesty he didn’t mind it too much. He did the same thing before he left for work on Seonghwa’s day off. Before he leaves anywhere, really.

“Ear piece.” Seonghwa’s reminds him gently.

“Mingi, your gun is in the coffee room.”

”Mingi, here’s your taser. Don’t just leave that thing anywhere.”

“Mingi, why....Why the fuck is there a flash bang in the fucking bathroom?”

  
  


“Sorry.” He comes in close, arms around Seonghwa’s waist for one more kiss, and a brief complaint about Eden scolding his singing. 

He offered a place for Seonghwa, and he took it.

Being a field agent wore him down, but certain missions required his assistance.

Like Jongho’s upcoming mission with San and himself to investigate a string of murders by a vampire gang, rivals ofHongjoong.

“Your pack is waiting.” Seonghwa looks past him towards the truck holding the rest of his unit. They always make gestures whenever the two are together and it really makes Seonghwa want to throw a _grenade_ in there just to see what would happen.

“Right, I’ll be back. Love you.”

Seonghwa’s skin went visibly pale. This time with Mingi, only two of his tails managed to get free from the stress. It was usually four, or five, but he’s learned to prepare himself with Mingi’s unpredictability. “Wait, wait, you can’t just drop the _L_ word, Mingi.”

“Bye!”

“Mingi!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d

Training with Mingi’s unit in one word would be intense.

The wolves do everything in the hundreds and more. It’s harsh, rain or shine, and they never get tired nor take a break.

Seonghwa doesn’t run unless he’s being chased within an inch of his life. Running isn’t a Seonghwa thing. Everyone knows that. So on the third lap with the unit, Seonghwa was in the back doing the weird walk- jog instead.

“Seonghwa, you’re slowing us down a little .” Mingi stops for the pack to continue around the track.

“You look like you’re going the same speed.”

“Seonghwa.” Mingi says gently.” I think you’re doing exceptionally great. You just need to do a little better.”

“I’m proud of my performance. I did one more push-up than last time.”

Seonghwa doesn’t run, he isn’t a wolf. He doesn’t have wolf stamina. But God help him, he’ll bark like a dog with Mingi’s sweat glistening down his tight body.

“Seonghwa I need you running.” His voice wasn’t as sweet, and dropped towards his regular low pitch. The pitch he uses with his pack when giving orders. He swatted his ass for the fox to get moving. 

Seonghwa looked up at him with those big eyes Mingi loved so much.”I’m being serious, Hwa. Catch up with the group. Our training is essential.”

“I’ll train you.” Seonghwa mumbles quickly but continues into a more proper jog for Mingi’s sake. 

“If you do half the laps I’ll blow you in the showers.”

//

“How was training?”

“Can’t talk, going to get my blowjob.”

“What?” Wooyoung’s followed him through the office.” Blow job from who?”

“Who else? I did his stupid laps, now I want his stupid face on my dick.”

“Did you ever tell Mingi you loved him back like we rehearsed.” Wooyoung was drinking a cup of blood, it was one of the compromises Eden made when hiring vampires. They get hungry too. And they complain just as much as the wolves.

“Woo, listen.” Seonghwa turns to speak; sweaty and now disoriented.” I am not capable of saying the L-word.”

“Mingi L-words you.” Wooyoung places his hands on his hips.” You L-word his dick.” He teases.

“I L-word more than his dick.” He continues towards Edens office where he hopes Jongho would be.

He doesn’t knock anymore because Eden likes to hide his chocolate randomly away from Seonghwa. He can smell it through the door.

“Where’s my pup?” Seonghwa gives Eden a look and the human was looking over some documents. He must’ve already heard Seonghwa coming.

“He should be making copies still.”

“He’s a field agent. Why is he making copies?”

“Because I told him to.” The human shrugs.

“He’s not a fucking receptionist. Tell my pup to make copies again and I’ll tear your liver out your ass.” He leaves the door open, angrily searching around the office for Jongho.

He calls him his pup now because Jongho can honestly get anything he wanted from Seonghwa. He’ll never say no.

“Hyung.” The newest wolf to the agency smiles brightly for the early morning, giving the sweaty fox a once over before grimacing.” You stink.”

“Stop making copies. You didn’t get this job to make copies, you got it to kill people.”

“I haven’t killed anyone.” The wolf whines.

“When you’ve been here as long as me, you’d have killed a lot of people.”

“How long have you been here...for?”

“I need you to talk to San about the plan for the mission we discussed, I can’t make the meeting.”

“Why’s that?” Jongho’s arms cross.” Taking a break?”

“Yes.” He answered quickly.

Seonghwa leaves him just as he left Wooyoung, confused and anxious for a proper answer.

He plans on going to the showers downstairs where he and Mingi usually have their on the job alone time.

He stripped himself of his clothes and showered, took the time to get the sweat and grime off of him. Within the time it took him to finish, he was still waiting.

Mingi never showed up. Instead when he looked for the young wolf, he was going over flash bang procedures with the unit.

“What are you doing?”

“Reminding my unit how to not die?” He says a little too seriously for Seonghwa to like.” Why do you still smell sweaty, you didn’t shower.”

“I was waiting on my blowjob.”

“Oh! Just give me an hour. I’ll have it for you in an hour. I’m going over a few things with Jongho about being scent blind, and then I’ll be yours.”

Seonghwa pouts because a blowjob from Mingi was great. His lips were pillowy and soft, he knew how to suck just right, it wasn’t toothy or too coordinated. It was perfect.” Go get changed.” He presses a kiss against Seonghwa’s forehead and moves to put the demonstration flash bang back.

//

It’s been a little longer than an hour, Seonghwa was getting his second uniform on. It wasn’t any different from the first, it just held a harness with more pockets for magazines and a grenade, ideal for the unit.

“Mingi!” It’s Eden calling him, motioning for him to come into his office. He leaves Yunho to go speak with the man who signs his checks, moving quickly and shutting the door.

There’s thirty minutes added onto his hour until Mingi is leaving the office with a packet, a pen and Wooyoung following after him while setting up a program.

“What’s going on?”

“Me and my unit are going out. Lucky for you you’re not coming as a my pack. We need a field agent.” Mingi opened it up to him very slowly. He knows Seonghwa’s been waiting to be able to not be in the field while still going out for a dangerous job.

“No.” Seonghwa shakes his head.” I’m a wolf now.” He says unenthusiastically.” Ask someone else.”

“San and Jongho are already following up on the vampire gang. We need a field agent to infiltrate. Babe, we’ll be right behind you.” He feels how tense Mingi is without even touching him.

“I wish you were behind me.” He mutters. Sex was a chore for him a month ago. Now he’s just dying to get it, desperate for some Mingi to hop into his life.” That means I don’t get my blowjob.”

“Yes...” Mingi looks down at the packet.” I mean we have 30 minutes to get our gear.”

“It’s not as good when you rush.” Seonghwa sighs after failing to convey his neediness, and follows after the unit for their ear pieces and specific roles.

Seonghwa was basically bait. He was to talk to a real big stud. Kim Mingyu, get some information about his lovely business of robbing Jewelry stores with weapons of mass destruction, and then trading his findings for an impressive amount of drugs and said weapons.

Former trader with Hongjoong before he signed off with the agency.

“Just...please don’t suck his dick.” Mingi followed the fox to the van.

“I have a job to do Mingi.” He looks up at his wolf, eyes trained in his worried face before he leans up and kisses him on those full lips.” If he doesn’t cough up, then I’ll have no choice.

Mingi purses his lips, looking at his boyfriend for some sort of leniency, but he received none.

//

It’s not exactly a party. More of a get together with major men with money and their sluts, protection and a few dogs to keep the place guarded.

Seonghwa took on the name Choi Jinwoo, and came in through the back entrance like he’s been there for years.

He’s 36, recently divorced and apparently owns this mansion.

The real Jinwoo is tied up in Mingi’s van like a hog, but no one needs to know that.

“Jinwoo, it’s so good to finally see you. How are the kids?”

“Jae is growing up too fast. Already has herself a boyfriend.” He knows this face. He’s punched him before and put him in a coma for seven months after he touched what he wasn’t supposed to.

Kim Seokjin. Entrepreneur. Three kids, recent stillborn and still grieving. Pregnant wife, dead mom, daddy issues and is jealous of Mingyu since high school. Perfect.

“Ah, she is a fine young lady. I do hope you can keep her under control. You’re too young for grandkids.” Seokjin smiles. It’s obviously fake.

“I do have a grandson already. The names been passed down.”

“Seungcheol? Really? I figured the boy was gay.”

“Seungcheol is far from it.” Seonghwa laughs it off easily. The two taking a drink from the waiter and moving to greet his other guests.

Seonghwa was the best for a reason. He knew things, the majority of his deep information came from being in the right place at the wrong time.

“Jinwoo. I expected to see you later tonight.” Mingyu easily pushes the girl from his lap to go get him another drink.

“You still can.” Seonghwa smiles. It’s a hint. He’d be stupid if he didn’t catch onto it.

“But I’m already seeing you now.” Mingyu gives him a look, the conversation becoming secret.

“Tonight can be more private.” Mingyu cleared just throat, letting Seonghwa gently place a hand on his thigh as he sat down.” Where eyes don’t pry.”

“Private?” He echoed.” Man loses 200,000 in a divorce and all of a sudden he wants dick.” Mingyu chuckles quietly, more to himself.

“I like a lot of things you don’t know about. We don’t have to share interests, as long as you’re down , that’s all I care about.” His whisper grows more quietly as he leans closer to his ear.

“Why don’t we leave now?” Mingyu returns the touch to his lower back, sinking into where his ass meets the chair.

“Don’t be so excited.” Seonghwa licks his lips.” I have guests to tend to. You’re a big boy, you can be patient.” Seonghwa gets up and continues away from him, moving to the others within his massive living room.

The wolves are talking in his ear every minute, locations being confirmed, areas being checked. As guests filtered out,more women came in to tend to a few gentlemen who planned on not leaving until the morning. Jinwoo doesn’t mind his childhood friends getting laid in his guest bedrooms.

Seonghwa found it incredibly unsanitary.

Mingyu was denying women left and right, leaving them for others and commanding them away. As he made his way over to Seonghwa, the man grabbed his forearm and took the drink from Seonghwa’s hand. He set it down and looked to the man he was conversing with.” I need to discuss matters with Jinwoo.”Seonghwa’s never had such a grip on his arm, Mingi doesn’t even hold him like this.

It wasn’t weird because that’s what business men do. They talk in the middle of a party.

Clearly he knew Jinwoo’s house better than he.

But Jinwoo and his wife got divorced because of Mingyu.The divorce was talk at first because his wife was a little tired of Jinwoo buying drugs around her youngest daughter. Mingyu just made the decision final. She found him with Jinwoo, and the two split.

Fortunately Seonghwa could pass for Jinwoo who used skin products every night and was coping with his divorce.

“Listen, I’m sorry for everything.” Mingyu says seriously, eyes closing stressfully as he holds his head.” I just needed you to hear it, you don’t have to forgive me. I just needed you to know I’m sorry.”

“We’re not all to blame.” Seonghwa answers. He walks from Mingyu towards the bed. “She broke her vows first.”

Which wasn’t a lie. Seungcheol wasn’t Jinwoo’s biological son.

“But I just added to the fire. You two worked it out after he was born.” Mingyu tried.

“Every house looks happy from the outside.” Seonghwa smiles tight.” I miss her, I really do, but we...no. I couldn’t keep lying to her.”

Seonghwa stayed quiet for a while before climbing into the bed.” How’s my shipment?” He tried to bring the conversation back to business and drugs. The reason they should have split from the group.

“I added a little extra just for you. I really...Jinwoo, I love you.” Well now there’s the proof of him owning and dealing drugs towards Jinwoo and others. Jinwoo was his biggest buyer.

“I...” Seonghwa froze, eyes wide as he looked up at the man.” You do...I thought it was just-“

“No, I love you. I can’t stay away from you. When you told me about your divorce I...I thought I could finally have you.” Mingyu rubbed his hands over his face.” But your kids, you became a grandpa. You visiting you ex to see your daughter...it’s just- I didn’t have the chance to say it before. You were so stressed and... I love you.”

“Mingyu I...” Seonghwa’s lip shakes, he holds his fists in his lap and really pulls at the expensive cotton of the suit.” I love you too.” He looks up at him, face red, tears welling up in his eyes heavily.” I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’d probably be depressed, or...or worse.” He doesn’t know where such emotion is pooling from. Seonghwa wants it to stop, to quit it and let him continue his mission.

But Mingi is right outside in dangers way. 

“Don’t say that, you’re amazing.” Mingyu rushes you comfort his precious Jinwoo.” Don’t ever say that.”

“I love you more than anything, I had too much holding me back, my life, my fears... I didn’t want you to run away if I said it back. To suddenly disappear. A-and you’re doing all these dangerous things I just-“ he grips the bridge of his nose, letting out the breath that choked him, Mingyu’sarms suddenly around him tightly, holding him like a diamond.

“Why would I run?” He hears Mingi mumble in his ear. The wolf breathes and chuckles.” I couldn’t run from you. You’re too precious. Too important to me.” It brings a heavy hammer down on his chest. Shattering his doubts and fears. Breaking everything. He looks up at Mingyu, fitting his face into his chest and snuggling into his warmth. He just needed a hug is all.

“Jinwoo let me give you the happiness you’ve always wanted. Be with me, forget everything. Just be with me.”

Seonghwa’s tried to fit back into character, wiping his tears and moving away from Mingyu.

Jinwoo was very masculine.

“My kids...”

“We’ll visit.” Mingyu grabs him to come back, to come back to him, “I promise. I’d never come between your kids or your grandson.”

Seonghwa leaves room for thought. He doesn’t answer, he just gives this wary look into Mingyu’s eyes.

They share a kiss, long and close for several seconds before the two pull away.

Mingyu pushes Seonghwa back and pushes his legs open, lips never leaving each other. Mingyu kisses him so lovingly, so full of emotion.

“Jinwoo, I need you. I need you in me.”

The record stops on that one.

He may have expected to become one with the sheets. Jinwoo’s exact relationship with Mingyu was never disclosed or seen. There were only assumptions, and Seonghwa decided to wing it.

Mingyu is undressing and sitting on Seonghwa’s face in seconds. Warmth enveloping his face as he takes in his scent. He’s prepped himself. He smells of basic cherry lube,hole quivering above Seonghwa’s lips as he licks into him.

The plan was for Mingi and his unit to flash bang the front entrance and retrieve Seonghwa. Keep the harmless unharmed unless force is necessary.

“Jinwoo.” Mingyu moans, gripping Seonghwa’s thighs tight, grinding down heavily against his face.

His ass was intense, muscular with a mix of soft and velvety.

“Deeper...” he demands, working Seonghwa out of his pants to stroke him quickly.

“You’ve gotten bigger since last time.” He moans, almost taking him into his watering mouth. He feels the anticipation along his breath, his spit dripping from his open mouth. Seonghwa is given a verbal signal within his earpiece.

“Cherry bomb coming in.” Red smoke invades the room, Mingyu falling to the side before Seonghwa can receive even half a blowjob.

“Oh, fuck off.” Seonghwa drops his head down against the pillow, trying to tuck himself away before the unit comes pouring in. Jungwoo was the first in the room to arrest Mingyu and Mingi followedin after with three other wolves. Some men downstairs were added to the case file and taken into custody as well.

“You ok?” Mingi lays next to Seonghwa on the massive bed. Dirt from his boots leaving prints along the warm sheets.

“I almost got blown.” Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

“Almost. it’s late, almost three in the morning.” Mingi tells him.”But I’ve had seven coffees, and I’ll gladly suck your dick.”

“We have to turn these guys over. It’s going to take an hour each.” Seonghwa’s groans.” You stress me so much.”

“I don’t stress you.” Mingi counters, getting up with Seonghwa in tow. They leave for the officers outside to collect whatever evidence they deep worthy and useful.

Seonghwa and Mingi branch off intoMingi’s car after they reached the station to check each Mingyu and each potential drug dealer in. The women and anyone else who was in the house was taken into custody. They’ll receive constant updates on names, crimes and relevance.

It’s going to be a long night.

//

“Good morning.” Mingi says when he turns in his wake, rubbing his eyes while sitting up.

“I’m not awake yet.”

“That’s a great accomplishment. However I wanna make you breakfast for going into the field for me again.”

Seonghwa hums his approval. He spent the night with Mingi, leaving Jongho to fend for himself at Seonghwa’s place.

“What are you cooking?” His eyes crack open, the sunlight attacking his sensitive eyes and forcing his hand to shield them.

“Breakfast food.” Mingi pulls his body in close, letting Seonghwa fit his head beneath his chin.” Possibly a blowjob.”

He can feel Seonghwa squeeze his legs together beneath the blankets.

“Excited?”

He doesn’t answer, pride too evident for him to stoop so low.

To beg.

Mingi saves him and pushes the fox onto his back, tugging down his boxers to his thighs and licking up his stiffening cock.

Seonghwa wants to squeeze his legs shut at the cold shivering stimulation he’s been yearning for.

His eyes flutter closed, Mingi holding his lips as he lifts his head and takes him into his mouth, rolling his tongue along the crown of his dick so delicately.

Seonghwa brings his hand into his own hair, gripping it at the root and pulling tight, abdomen pulling in as Mingi swallows him.

“Oh my god.” His voice rises, eyebrows coming in as he throws his head back. Nestled between the dark pillows. Brown eyes find Mingi’s lips and watch him drag them along his shaft, to squeeze and spread his spit down to the base, nose hitting the small fuzz.

He bucks his hips up strongly, hearing Mingi gag along his length. He lets Seonghwa’s hips loose. He swallows hard, bottom row of teeth gently grazing the underside of his length, drawing more pitiful whimpers from the fox.

The fox grips his head and fucks into his warm mouth, eyes screwed shut as Mingi takes in breaths between his forceful pace. 

He stops to catch his own breath and gives Mingi a few seconds to gather himself.

“You can’t be that pent up.”

“I work under Eden. I’m always pent up.” Mingi chuckles deeply, pulling him back into his mouth and moving his hands along length, sucking harshly at the tip until Seonghwa yells.

He already feels the knot being pulled, slowly coming undone. He feels Mingi’s hips against the bed, rutting for some friction, but it’s never constant. Distracted with Seonghwa down his throat, he only meets the bed a few times.

“Mingi.” Seonghwa whines, gripping his hair like a life line before he cries out again.” Mingi!” He feels tears pricking his eyes, finally drawing down his face when it becomes too much.”I’m gonna come.” He warns, head falling back into the pillows as he thrusts into his lips, biting into his own tongue and growling to keep himself from screaming.

“Come on, baby.” Mingi jerks him off, hand twisting and moving quickly, overstimulating him before he can find release.” Come for me.”

Seonghwa moans, fully, holding onto Mingi’s arms and fitting his nails against his skin.

“Ah, fuck!” His head hits his shoulder, finally releasing over Mingi’s fingers, ropes hitting his stomach and dripping from Mingi’s hand equally.

He hums harshly, throat burning as he does so, but it feels so good.

Mingi licks his hand, sucking a finger clean of Seonghwa.

“I’ll get started on your breakfast.” Mingi leans forward and pecks him on his puffy lips.

Seonghwa watches him leave the room, legs limp and his hand combing through his hair before realization dawns on him.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth!”


End file.
